Quest: Fight for Freedom
Quest: Fight for Freedom is the second FreeStrike installment was created and developed by Jarrod Davis Software Co., Perseity Entertainment, Inc. and JDS Games. The game sequel is known for its long, troubled history. Due to the financial banking issues, independent funding, majorly assets problem and ambitiously game development progress being closed off from FreeStrike sequel. Quest: Fight for Freedom was in and out game development spent over 19 years in development hell. It was finally placed with picked up by Nitrotech Studios, Inc. into reworked design Novel and Comic Book. Publisher with authorized James-Taylor Productions and media production James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. during which production contribution Mountain King Studios, Inc. were also the collaboration works DemonStar Series. The sequel was platformed game into novel and comic book produced by Nitrotech Studios, Inc. and published by James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. With Quest: Fight for Freedom and FreeStrike sequel being in and out game development from 2001 until 2020, A total of 19 years. It would to 20th anniversary of FreeStrike about 2000 in development by Perseity Entertainment, Inc. and production company behind Jarrod Davis Software Co., JDS Games, Pyrogine Development, 2drealms Entertainment, This was developed in USA about production works for 19 years. A years later with Production Contribution by James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. was agreed with JDS Games being produced of FreeStrike series. The game sequel was honoring mentioned with The Thief and the Cobbler unfinished film both of the independently media was the same projects spent over few year decades. Gameplay Quest: Fight For Freedom was an 2D/3D top down space shooter game for PC Windows, The gameplay is following by main protagonist ships involving that previous events of FreeStrike: Arcade Space Combat, After John Blake was continued explore through in outer space by half terrorized alien invasion and searching to alien motherships. The goal of the gameplay simple. Shooting down through the enemies ships has assault, patroling, kamikaze, guards, platforms, inner space is to complete directly straightforward within 8 zones includes 3D platforms and planets, There are the featuring with three game modes are Story Mode, Arcade Mode and Score Attack Mode, In the multiplayer online, up to four players with internet server across with computer and users will be played these game modes. Each the players are picking up weapons and bombers are items dropping off by carrier ships either the medal where you pick up with chain bonuses while you collect: 200, 400, 600, 800, 1000 or higher points. Each the player ship have special attacks abilities to connects these addons are Plasma, Laser Lance, Rocket, Missile Launcher, Sparks and various others weapons were the midboss was dropped off after destroyed their mid-stage bosses. Only for 8 zones in the alpha build concept are Outer Space, Planet Mars, Planet Juniper, Orbit Space, Asteroid Field, Another Planet and others. Plot The story for FreeStrike Sequel are previous from after the events of FreeStrike: Arcade Space Combat. It was following by John Blake was completed half terrorized ships, It has still patrolling on galaxies his seven zones and find their the mothership about preparing for the attack on earth. The following description and plots of Quest: Fight for Freedom Description We thought we had neutralized the NSR (New Space Resistance). A few months after the campaign against them by the Earth Alliance that was called Operation''' "freestrike"' and led by '''Cadet John Blake', we learned that they had been secretly working and amassing their forces right under our noise. Some scientist developed a prototype for a TransDimension Device (TDD) which allows you to coexist in the same physical space yet operate in a different dimension. In each of the 7 zones that Blake is assigned to, there is a mother ships that's prepping for a "planet strike"''against '''Earth and other founding members of the Alliance. On John's routine patrol of His assigned zones, his short range scanners detects subspace particle emissions. Deciding to move in closer to investigate, he discovers that the warp field of this enhanced quantum pulse engine is able to temporally disrupt the stable matrix generated by the TDD. He gets pulled in. John soon learns of the plot by the NSR to crush the Alliance and bring it back into chaos like the time of the Great War some 100 years before. Now it has become John's mission to stop them and to get back home. It has become His '''''quest to fight for freedom. Development history Development of FreeStrike Sequel (2001 - 2002) After its released of FreeStrike: Arcade Space Combat, They met their the average quality reviews got award their good game quality. The game sequel will be listed up to be FreeStrike franchises as an running by Perseity Entertainment assigned with agreed of independent game franchise of FreeStrike, Which is titled ‘Quest: Fight for Freedom’ during in pre-production on going it used to FreeStrike engine and creating plugin programming rendering has 3D planet and star field Prolonging Progress (2003 - 2005) Gaining Financial Troubles (2006 - 2009) FreeStrike Sequel Revived Attempts (2010 - 2019) Production under James-Taylor Productions (2020) Produced under Nitrotech Studios Release Reception Legacy See also * The Thief and the Cobbler External Links * Quest: Fight for Freedom on Perseity website